Naruto OneShot's
by hiroslove
Summary: A collection of Naruto OneShot's


The stars were sparkling in the purple sky. A slight breeze was blowing through the snow covered flower field.

You always loved this time of a day. The sky was turning into a dark purple almost blue color, letting the winter flowers shine through the snow like little lanterns. You were thinking about the day... it was a true horror.

It was your 18th birthday. Not a special day for you but for everyone else. Guy tried to couple you with Lee and earned a good lecture from Tenten. Kakashi was trying to get you for a date. You asked him if he was crazy or if he had been hit by something and stomped away, killing two trees on your way.

You sat down by the tree near the meadow. From here you had a nice view over a small sea.

_'Does she know?'_ was all you could think about Tenten's reaction. You always had a soft spot for Neji. He had a hard past and acted like the biggest jerk when you met him, but during the two years of training he somewhat calmed down. His eyes were softer than before and he was acting way friendlier to his comrades. Once in a while you found yourself drooling when you were thinking about him. Not only his innerst changed but his appearance as well. He had grown into a tall and handsome young man. _'Hehe... that happend when I'm away for a while'_ you mused.

You went off with Naruto and Jiraya for a training mission. You trained with them for only one year but during this year you managed to learn the Rasengan as well as Naruto did. Naruto was jealous of you, cause you could handle two Rasengans at once.

Your thoughts drifted away until a small white bird pecked your forehead violently. "Ouch! Ow! Ok, ok I got it" you whimpered, jumping away from the bird. The white bird was a sign that the Hokage called for you. _'What does she want now?'_ you thought. It was shortly after six after all.

You jumped the stairs up to Tsunades office, knocking on the door. Five minutes passed and nobody opened the door, so you quietly opened it and peeked in... only to be knocked to the ground.

You woke up due to some mumblings from far away. You opened your eyes to find yourself in the middle of the infirmary. The voices you heard came from the outside. _'What happened?'_ you mentally asked yourself. The door opened just in time and Tsunade walked in with a terrible looking Naruto behind her. "Sorry Shiva" Naruto said. "What happened?" you asked and managed to sit up. "I've send you my birds cause I wanted to talk to you but got an emergency. When I got back into my room I found you. Naruto knocked you down" she simply stated.

You stared at the blonde haired boy who was bowing over and over again, telling you how sorry he was. Once Tsunade checked you for a second time she released you from the infirmary and lead you back into her office.

"So Shiva" she started, "the reason I wanted to talk to you is this here". She shoved a small box over the table. "Happy Birthday" she grinned. "That's it? I thought you're giving me a new mission. You now you could've told me everywhere?" you asked, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah I know. But you're one of my favorite personal students so I wanted to tell you directly" she smirked.

You have not only been trained by Jiraya. Due to your knowledge of medical herbs and your high amount of chakra, Tsunade trained you. While Sakura trained her medical wisdom, you trained your muscles. Sure, you know a lot about medical herbs and stuff like that and Sakura knows how to fight but the roles were set from the first day of your training with Tsunade: you became the fighter, Sakura the Medical-nin.

You opened the box slowly to find a pergament roll in it. You opened the roll to find the mission you thougt she might give you. Your eyes flew over the message over and over again and your jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?" "Surprised? It's a special mission just for you" she grinned and drank a cup of hot sake. You were not sure if you should laugh or cry about this. The mission was a date with someone of Konoha. You never had a date before and you felt really uneasy about this. "I'm not really happy about this" you whined. "It's been settled already. Go and get something nice to wear. You can go now" she ordered.

You scuffled down the stairs and sighed. _'Just great.'_ Your thoughts wandered through the mission. The mission said that you had to meet someone out of Konoha near the waterfalls. There was a nice pond with lots of Lotus flowers in it and your 'blind date' was waiting there.

"No that's a bit too slutty... this as well..." you crawled through your walk-in closet and tried to find something nice. More than half of your clothes were thrown into the bedroom, covering the floor. It took you 30 minutes to find something wearable. It was a nice white Kimono with magenta colored flowers around the bottom and sleeves, a pair of red sandals and some flower hair clasps for your ponytails. You pulled on some pink lipstick and a perfume with the scent of strawberrys and made your way to the said pond.

***Tsunade's POV***  
You watched her walking down the streets into the forest and you smiled to yourself. "What do you think?" Shizune asked. "I bet it will turn out the way we planned" you replied. "I just hope Hiashi won't get his revenge for this" your secretary sighed. And she was true. He surely would get his revenge for this sooner or later.

***Back to you***  
The sound of the waterfalls were close. You sighed deeply and stepped through the thick bramble, trying not to rip off your kimono. Clumsy as you are, you tripped over a root and made a faceplant into the dust, lying there like a starfish, hands and feet spread away from your body. "Weeeh" you whined. You were not crying but cursing some undefinable words. Your face was like this _~(T_T)~_

Suddenly, someone was holding a tissue in front of your face. You took the tissue and cleaned your hands and your face with it. 'Thank you' you mumbled. "You're welcome" the person answered.

The voice you heard was giving you a small heart attack. Your breath got caught in your throat when you looked up and met the gaze of Neji. His eyes were full of something mysterious. He helped you up and walked you over to a nicely decorated place.

There was a table with two seats. The table was decorated with candles and roses and the flying fireflies were giving the scene a nice atmosphere. You dared to take a look to your date. He was wearing a nice black kimono with a white shirt underneath. He was gorgeaus. Your face was turning into a deep red color, which earned you a confused look from him.

***Neji's POV***  
You heard some rustling from behind you and turned around. A girl was falling out of the brambles, landing with her face in the dirt. She sat up and tried to wipe the dust out of her face which failed, so you handed her your tissue. She took it and cleaned her face before you could hear a gentle 'Thank you' from her. "You're welcome" you replied and helped her up. You had a hard time to hold back your gasp. You thought of everyone but not her.

Shiva... she was gorgeaus. The kimono was sitting slightly on her curves, her hair was held up in two ponytails and that scent... strawberry? She was looking at you from the corner of her eyes and her face was turning red. But that didn't hide the fact that her eyes were sparkling.

You walked her over to the table you just decorated and helped her with the seat. Then you sat down on your side of the table.

***Back to you***  
He was filling the glasses with water, cause no one of you liked alcohol. His eyes met yours once in a while. The light of the candles were giving Neji's face a slight and warm touch.

It was a nice meal but silent and short. No one of you dared to ruin this moment but you had the urge to ask him something.

"What is it?"

You jerked up from your seat. You were so deep in your own thoughts that you forgot that he was there. "Wh-what do you mean?" "You have something on your mind, don't you?" Neji asked. You blushed but fought against it. "This _'blind date'_ thing... was it... was it your idea?" you asked him sweetly.

Now it was his turn to blush. You tried to stiffle a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked a bit annoyed. You just shook your head. 'Nothing' you whispered. He raised an eyebrow at you. "You're just so cute when you-" you added but stopped immediately.

He looked at you with wide eyes. A few minutes passed until he stook up and walked over to you. He placed his hands around yours and pulled you up. He bend down and nuzzled your left ear with his nose before he spoke. He was at least one and a half head taller than you.

'When I what?' he asked in a playful and hushed tone. '... when you blush' you completed the sentence.

You stared embarassed to the ground. You heard him chuckle and looked up, direct into his eyes. He was so close... It was then when you noticed that you both leaned in. Everything happened in slow motion. You rested your hands against his chest while his hands moved around your waist. You both closed your eyes... and then it happened. His lips touched yours. It was like a long wanted firework deep within you. He pulled you closer and deepened the kiss.

When the need for air was to big you broke the kiss. 'You were right. It was me who asked for this as a mission for you' Neji mumbled into your ear. He looked deeply into your eyes and tried to read your mind. 'Neji, I-' you stared but were cut off by his lips. 'Be my girlfriend.'

You gasped. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into yours. The glistening of the pond was reflected by his eyes. You both stood in this position for a long time until his face saddened. He was about to let you go when you tiptoed and pecked his lips. 'How could I say no?' you asked with a lovely smile. He wraped his arms around your waist again and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

While he kissed you he slipped a small box into your hands. He broke the kiss and whispered a sweet 'Happy Birthday' into your ears. You were confused and looked from his smiling face to the wrapped box and back to him. "C'mon open it already" he joked and kissed your forehead.

You unwrapped the box with careful hands. At least you didn't want the present to get broken, right? You opened the lid of the box to find a blue gleaming Kunai in it. Your Kunai broke during your last battle and you had trouble to get the money for a new one. This truly surprised you. The Kunai was so pretty, it was way to good for being used in a battle.

You threw yourself into his arms, almost knocking him to the ground. "Thank you, Neji" you squeeked. "Anything for you" he laughed. You pulled back a little to look into his eyes and before you know what you were doing, you were in the middle of another make-out round.

***Tsunades POV***  
You followed Shiva quietly. Sometimes you were like a little girl who's trying to spy on his parents. When you arrived at the pond, you could see them perfectly. They were holding each other closely and they were kissing.

'I knew it would work. Now I have to get rid of Hiashi' you thought and quietly sneaked away from the couple.


End file.
